The reduced sidestream smoke cigarette paper patents which describe magnesium oxide/hydroxide as paper fillers, which are assigned to Olin Corporation, Ecusta Corporation or P. H. Glatfelter Company, and which disclose burning chemical types and levels are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,377; 4,450,847; 4,881,557; and 4,915,118. These patents claim alkali metal acetates, citrates, nitrates, carbonates and tartrates as burning chemical types at levels in the sheet ranging from 0.5% to 8.0%.
The Kimberly-Clark Corporation and Cookson Group, plc patents dealing with reduced sidestream smoke cigarette paper are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,311 and 4,804,644. These patents disclose the use of sodium and potassium salts of carbonic, formic, acetic, propionic, malic, lactic, glycolic, citric, tartaric, fumaric, oxalic, malonic, nitric, and phosphoric acids at levels in the sheet up to 16% by weight (levels up to 25% are also disclosed) and high superficial surface area, thermally stable fillers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,496, assigned to Olin Corporation, discloses a carbon-filled paper to wrap cigarettes and/or cigars, preferably used as an inner liner, with regular cigarette paper or cigar wrapper as an outer wrap.